1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chisels and in particular, chisels which have a reversible, interchangeable blade and a rake extending along a side of the blade to facilitate movement of the blade through a work piece material.
2. Related Art
Hand operated tools are known to chip, chisel, scrape, etc. various types of work piece materials. The blades of such tools have a sharp edge to work the material. Known devices are described in:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 393,880 Binkerd 740,937 Smith 855,834 Bubb 1,076,900 Mc Neil 1,082,802 Full 1,945,810 Holts 2,364,481 Seiler 5,054,201 Andrews ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,880 to Binkerd discloses a gage chisel for cutting hinge recesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 740,937 to Smith discloses a chisel having a bayonet type clamp to mount the cutting bit. Guides protect an end to the chisel which is a single, replaceable blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 855,834 to Bubb discloses a carpenter's tool with an irreversible blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,076,900 to McNeil discloses a chisel gage having a replaceable, non reversible, blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,082,802 to Full, discloses a scraping tool. The blade disclosed in Full is held by the pressure of a thumb screw against retaining dogs.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,945,810 to Holtz discloses a pavement crack clearing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,364,481 to Seiler discloses a shear developer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,201 to Andrews discloses a deburring tool, not a chisel, with cutting edges of the blades disposed at the intersection of a top and sides of the blades.
Among the devices disclosed in the foregoing patents, none disclose a chisel having a blade which is removably mountable thereto and constructed in asymmetrical form about a transverse axis to conform to the chisel handle which is adapted to receive and retain the blade during operation.